


Of Video Games And Cuddles

by Dragonsrule18



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara (Undertale) Has Their Own Body, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Girls Kissing, Good Chara (Undertale), Nice Chara (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Soft Chara (Undertale), Teenage Chara (Undertale), Teenage Frisk (Undertale), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Verbal Frisk (Undertale), Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: Chara wants to play video games.  Frisk wants cuddles.  Who will win?
Relationships: Chara/Frisk (Undertale)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/803427
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61
Collections: All The Undertale Floof, Fanfiction From The Chara Defense Squad





	Of Video Games And Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little drabble for Prompts-For-You's Tumblr prompt "Cuddle me."

Chara sat on the couch, playing a video game on the Switch Lite she had gotten for Christmas. Her tongue poked out in concentration as she rapidly moved the controls, trying to evade and defeat the dragon of Hell Dungeon. She had been at this for three hours now, and kept getting killed. But she wasn't going to stop now! She was filled with Determination and she was going to beat this damn level! 

And then Frisk walked into the room. "Hey, Chara!"

"Hey, babe." Chara mumbled, quickly hitting A to put up a magic shield before the dragon could incinerate her character. Frisk flopped down beside her on the couch, which Chara barely noticed as she was too busy attacking the dragon.

"You gonna play that game all day?" Frisk asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh."

"You know, Mom says playing too many video games is unhealthy."

"Uh-huh." 

"And you have a girlfriend right next to you who wants cuddles."

"Uh-huh."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Uh-huh." 

Frisk shook her head playfully. "So can I have that chocolate cake you have hidden in the fridge?" she asked, just to see if Chara was paying attention.

"Uh-huh." Chara's attention was still clearly diverted as she managed to get the dragon down to a quarter health. 

Frisk giggled. "And you want to take me to see that new romantic comedy coming out on Thursday that I've been wanting to see, right?" she asked with a smirk, knowing Chara hated romance movies, though Frisk loved them.

"Uh-huh." Chara mumbled as she tried to dodge the dragon's next attack. However, she zigged when she should have zagged and her character was incinerated in a massive fireball. She groaned loudly and glared at the "Game Over" screen. "No! Ugh, you stupid dragon! I'll…" Frisk chuckled and Chara jumped, finally turning and noticing her girlfriend. "Oh, hey Frisk. When did you come in?"

Frisk rolled her eyes, smiling. "I've been sitting next to you for five minutes, zombie girl."

Chara blushed. "Sorry." she said sheepishly.

Frisk shrugged. "No problem. You already made up for it." She grinned when Chara looked at her in confusion. "You said I could have your chocolate cake."

Chara's eyes widened comically. "What?! No I didn't!"

"Yes you did. I asked, and you said "Uh-huh." That means yes." Frisk pointed out smugly as Chara gave her a look of dismay.

"But I didn't even hear what you were saying!"

Frisk smirked. "Now whose fault is that?"

"Friiiisk…. c'mon, I've been looking forward to eating that cake all day." Chara pleaded, giving her girlfriend puppy dog eyes.

Frisk pretended to think about it, then gave a long, over dramatic sigh. "Aww….all right. On one condition."

"What is it?"

"I came in here for cuddles, and I haven't gotten any. So cuddle me!" Frisk demanded with an adorable pout.

Chara chuckled, pulling her girlfriend into her arms. Frisk happily snuggled up, wrapping her arms around her and resting her head on Chara's shoulder. Chara smiled lovingly and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, causing Frisk to let out a content sigh.

They stayed like that for a while, simply enjoying each other's company and warmth. Chara stroked Frisk's messy brown hair and Frisk leaned into the touch, eyes half closed. She took Chara's free hand, thumb tracing hearts on her skin. 

It was Chara's turn to sigh happily and Frisk smiled, gazing up at her with so much love. She leaned in for a kiss, which Chara eagerly reciprocated. 

They kissed again and again, soft and warm and unhurried, arms wrapped around each other, not wanting to let go. 

Eventually they had to pull away for air. As they caught their breath, Chara pressed her forehead to Frisk's, her red eyes gazing lovingly into Frisk's brown ones. "I love you, Frisk." 

Frisk beamed. "I love you too, Chara. So much."

They cuddled together a while longer, trading small kisses and loving looks. And then Frisk remembered something.

"Hey, Chara?" she asked, head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Yes?"

Frisk grinned. "While you were Video Game Zombie Girl, you also promised to take me to see Love's Love Is Lovelier."

Chara groaned and shook her head. "Ugh, Frisk, you know I hate…" She paused when Frisk gave the defcon one puppy dog eyes, complete with tears that didn't fall and an adorable pout. Chara immediately gave in. "Oh, all right... I'll take you to see your terrible romance movie." she sighed.

Frisk grinned in victory and leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
